FurVilla Adventures: Animal Blitz
FurVilla Adventures: Animal Blitz is an app made by Village Roadshow. It shares the same game play as Disney Emoji Blitz. The characters in the game are voiced by the same actors and actresses from the show. Also, The sounds that the animals make (Except Gembounds, Dutch Angel Dragons, Wickerbeasts and Manokits) depending on the character you choose, will activate their special move by matching their icon. You start out with Wallace, Cathy or Rebecca. But you can get them later in the game. Playable Characters # Fenny the Fennec Fox # Catherine the Cross Fox # Gabby the Gold Platinum Fox # Selah the Silver Fox # Mabel the Marble Fox # Felix the Red Fox # Sylvia the Siamese Cat # Samantha the Snowshoe Cat # Cali the Calico Cat # Silver the Silver Cat # Cathy the Tabby Cat # Timmy the Tuxedo Cat # Alfie the African Wild Dog # Jackie the Jackal # Rina the Red Wolf # Wisteria the White Wolf # Wallace the Timber Wolf # Wally the Black Wolf # Walt the White Dragon # Irene the Iridescent Dragon # Brocky the Black Dragon # Rojo the Red Dragon # Drake the Green Dragon # Izzy the Ice Dragon # Wiley the Wild Rabbit # Washa the White Rabbit # Grace the Gray Rabbit # Bud the Black Tan Rabbit # Tux the Tuxedo Rabbit # Brownie the Brown Rabbit # Campbell the Clydesdale Horse # Sadie the Silver Dapple Horse # Basil the Brown Horse # Wendy the White Horse # Paris the Pinto Horse # Harley the Palamino Horse # Chris the Cheetah # Jenny the Jaguar # Leon the Leopard # Lionel the Lion # Cooper the Cougar # Clyde the Clouded Leopard # Polly the Panther # Sabrina the Snow Leopard # Tommy the Tiger # Wayne the White Lion # Winnie the White Tiger # Rachel the Red Panda # Brock the Bald Eagle # Beardo the Bearded Vulture # Goldie the Golden Eagle # Kassie the Kestral # Perry the Peregrine Falcon # Harry the Red Tailed Hawk # Brendan the Asian Black Bear # Blake the Black Bear # Brooke the Polar Bear # Bill the Brown Bear # Zhú the Panda Bear # Mary the Melanistic Raccoon # Roxy the Raccoon # Alabama the Albino Raccoon # Clare the Cinnamon Raccoon # Waldo the White Tailed Deer # Andy the Antelope # Danielle the Fallow Deer # Manny the Maned Wolf # Harriet the Husky # Gertrude the German Shepard # Cody the Collie # Gina the Golden Retriever # Luke the Golden Lab # Lilly the Chocolate Lab # Liam the Black Lab # Sean the Snowy Owl # Owen the Barn Owl # Ochu the Great Horned Owl # Falter the White Ferret # Candice the Chocolate Ferret # Olive the Otter # Lenny the Least Weasel # Hayley the Brown Hyena # Sander the Spotted Hyena # Saul the Striped Hyena # Barry the Black Flying Fox Bat # Betty the Golden Crown Bat # Boris the Gray Headed Bat # Benny the Honduran White Bat # Crock the American Crocodile # Ben the Baby Crocodile # Neil the Nile Crocodile # Sally the Saltwater Crocodile # Griff the Bald Eagle Gryphon # Lance the Lion Gryphon # Sophia the Snowy Owl Gryphon # Tanya the Tiger Gryphon # Spot the Spotted Lop Rabbit # Rebecca the Gray Lop Rabbit # Tanner the Tan Lop Rabbit # Victor the Red Tailed Hawk Velociraptor # Vanna the Arctic Velociraptor # Janet the Jungle Velociraptor # Vinny the Bearded Vulture Velociraptor # Mr. Fluffypants the Persian Cat # Scotty the Scottish Fold Cat # Cory the Caracal Cat # Millie the Maine Coon Cat # Nillie the Norwegian Cat # Poofy the Pallas Cat # Sandy the Sand Cat # Sam the Serval # Gretchen the ? Gembound # Gala the ? Gembound # Ganiz the ? Gembound # Gale the Garnet Gembound # Ginny the Amethyst Gembound # Aline the Aquamarine Gembound # Donna the Diamond Gembound # Emmy the Emerald Gembound # Peyton the Pearl Gembound # Ruby the Ruby Gembound # Polly the Peridot Gembound # Stephine the Sapphire Gembound # Olympia the Opal Gembound # Carrie the Citrine Gembound # Babette the Blue Topaz Gembound # Lizzy the Arizona Striped Whiptail (Lizard) # Benji the Bearded Dragon # Ren the Red Ackie (Monitor) # Savannah the Savannah Monitor # Tim the Tegu # Copper the Collared Lizard # Con the Cobra # Patty the Albino Ball Python # Priscilla the Ball Python # Red the Scarlet King Snake # Connie the Corn Snake # Penny the Piebald Ball Python # Bit the Red Tailed Boa # Leo the Leopard Gecko # George the Crested Gecko # Daniel the Day Gecko # Deanna the Bay Dutch Angel Dragon # Billy the Blue Roan Dutch Angel Dragon # Paula the Palomino Dutch Angel Dragon # May the White Mouse # Mike the Wild Mouse # Ren the Hooded Rat # Rene the Black Rat # Walden the Night Spotted Wickerbeast # Whitney the Pink Wickerbeast # Big Boss the Skull Wickerbeast # Donny the Blue Tang Manokit # Missy the Orca Manokit # Mary the Clownfish Manokit # Bianca the Bat Eared Fox # Gibson the Gray Fox # Alice the Arctic Fox # Carter the Culpeo (Fox) # Vlad the Vampire Bat # Grayson the Grey Owl # Lawrence the Long Eared Owl # Gus the Giant Otter # Bingo the American Badger # Paline the Polecat # Wonka the Wolverine # Chi-Chi the Chinese Water Deer # Bliss the Black Cat # Tony the Tokay Gecko # Henry the Hog Nosed Skunk # Ozzy the Osprey # Serena the Secretary Bird # Margo the Garden Tiger Moth # Malice the Madagacan Sunset Moth # Martha the American Moon Moth # Zoe the Zebra # Don the Donkey # Beauty the Black Horse # Chester the Chestnut Horse # Buck the Buckskin Horse # Reese the Raven # Clarence the Hooded Crow # Maggie the Magpie # Chelsea the Calico Red Panda # Pia the Piebald Red Panda # ? the Guinea Pig # ? the Syrian Hamster # ? the Rottweiler # ? the Chinchilla # ? the Beagle # ? the Dachshund # ? the Dalmatian # ? the Great Dane # ? the Jack Russell # ? the Boxer # ? the Doberman # ? the Shiba Inu # ? the Chihuahua # ? the Pitbull # ? the Bulldog # ? the Pug # ? the Corgi # ? the Poodle # ? the Spaniel # ? the Australian Shepard # ? the Shetland Sheepdog # ? the French Bulldog